Chapter 341
Calamity (厄災, Yakusai) is the 341st chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Two men from V5 discuss about the status of the world and its various countries in accordance with the upcoming entry into the Dark Continent. Should the negotiations break down, the older executive talks about opening "Pandora's Box", which the younger executive questions as metaphorical. However, the older executive opens a door to a laboratory filled with various atrocities and corpses that were a result of the last entry into the Dark Continent, who are revealed to all be human. Discussing the importance of preparation before the venture, the older executive hands over a book to the younger one, explaining that it contains travels that were published hundreds of years ago. He instructs the younger one to memorize every detail of the book as they move on into the laboratory. As they walk along, one creature slams against the glass which takes the younger executive in surprise. The older one explains that the creature is a survivor in their facility, but is not a human. It is told that the creature does not need sustenance like humans do, and has already lived for 50 years. The older executive continues that the creature has been exposed to a virus that renders him immune to death. The younger executive returns to his home and resumes his duty. Meanwhile, the Zodiacs are shown watching a video where Netero discusses the V5's plan to scout the new world with a brigade, along with regards of his son, Beyond Netero. Netero declares that he wants someone besides his son to lead the exploration into the Dark Continent, though emphasizing that it is a request rather than an order as the previous Chairman. The Zodiacs continue to discuss the upcoming exploration. Saiyu asserts his opposition to Beyond's hunt, and the other Zodiacs debate its merits. The discussion mentions Ging Freecss and his possibility to join. Geru expresses that she wants to join the hunt if Ging comes along, even though she doesn't really want to go. Botobai agrees with Saiyu and Kanzai, but Mizaistom wants to be sure that the V5 are still in the situation. As the ten Zodiacs continue their discussion, Beans receives a call from Beyond Netero himself. He appears before the Zodiacs and instructs them to call the V5, telling them that they have "captured" Beyond Netero. Elsewhere, the younger executive begins to read the book that he is supposed to memorize, but gets fearful after reading about the "five threats" that were brought back from the Dark Continent by humanity. Chapter Notes *Kakin bypassed the screening process from the voyage agencies, since they have not signed the treaty. *Kakin's trip isn't filed under "sightseeing" but "business: colonization". *A book titled "Journey to the New World" was published several centuries ago, thought to be a lunatic's ramblings, and was categorized as fiction at the time, now its very existence is legendary. *The book has records of people who went to the Dark Continent and were wrung to death. *The corpses of wrung people in the laboratory are discovered however in this world. *The lone survivor in the laboratory is no longer human after being infected by Zobae Disease. It's been self sustaining for almost fifty years, unable to die. Beyond Netero's report has more details on this subject. *Every time the V5 traveled to the Dark Continent and returned, they brought back a new extinction level threat. *The second DVD Netero left the Zodiacs revealed some new information: **He had been to the Dark Continent two times. **In one of his expeditions, Beyond ignored Netero's warnings and took an explored route which lead to many causalities and brought back new threats. **Netero forbade his son and the Hunter Association for travelling to the Dark Continent until his death. **Netero asks the Zodiacs to travel to the Dark Continent before Beyond. He wants the Hunter Association to be the pioneer. *Cheadle decides to accept Netero's request, but refuse for any one other than the Zodiacs to be involved in the voyage. *Beyond appears before the Zodiacs and instructs them to call and tell the V5 that they have "captured" him. *The five threats brought back from the Dark Continent are: **The Weapon Brion: a sphere that protects mysterious ancient ruins. **Ai: a gaseous life-form. Described as the co-dependence of desire. **Hellbell: a twin snake that inflicts its prey with a homicidal desire. **Pap: a beast that keeps people as pets. Described as a trade-off between life and pleasure. **Zobae: the immortality disease. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Dark Continent Expedition arc Category:Volume 33